Traditional methods of detecting microorganisms rely on time-consuming growth in culture media, followed by isolation and biochemical or serological identification. The entire process usually takes 24-48 hours. Many methods for rapid detection of microorganisms have recently been developed, including miniaturized biochemical analyses, antibody- and DNA-based tests, and modified conventional assays.
Staphylococcus aureus has been identified as the causative agent in many food poisoning outbreaks (Bennet and Lancette (2001) Bacteriological Analytical Manual Online, Chapter 12 Staphylococcus aureus; U.S. Food & Drug Administration, Center for Food Safety and Applied Nutrition; www.cfsan.fda.gov/˜bam/bam-12.html). It is also one of the major pathogens responsible for many opportunistic infections in humans and animals (Kloos and Bannerman (1995) Staphylococcus and Micrococcus, p. 282-298. In Murray et al. (ed.), Manual of Clinical Microbiology, 6th ed. American Society for Microbiology, Wasgington, D.C.). Rapid and accurate detection of Staphylococcus aureus is important for preventing food poisoning outbreaks, and for diagnosis and treatment of Staphylococcus aureus infections.